1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to utilizing a touch screen as a biometric device, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for authenticating a fingerprint by aggregating samples with a touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Biometrics refers to the field of technology where an individual is identified using biological traits. Biometrics has been utilized to verify or otherwise authenticate the identity of a user for security purposes such as for controlling access to devices or information. Many types of biometrics may be utilized such as facial recognition, voice recognition, retinal and iris recognition, and fingerprints.
The identification of an individual by fingerprints, known as dactyloscopy, dates back as far as the Babylonians, but did not become commonplace until the 20th century. The use of digital fingerprints to identify an individual by a computer or other computing device is much more recent, and is a growing field of technology. However, there are many barriers to the acceptability of this technology including speed, accuracy and cost.